


You and Me?

by authentic



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Kinda, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Siblings, just siblings being cute, not incest cause thats gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authentic/pseuds/authentic
Summary: Claudia and Soren broke my heart in season three so I thought I'd fix my heart through fanfic. based early season three - after the dungeon scene with Veren.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	You and Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/gifts).



> Sorry it's so short, I had major writers block! but, I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
> Happy Holidays my friend!

Claudia sighs as she makes her way up the dungeon stairs. Her head is pounding and she feels worry settling in her gut, something about that conversation isn’t sitting right. It all just feels… wrong. 

She needs to find Soren, but isn’t sure where to look. He’s upset and she knows it, but of course she trusts her father. Soren is…. Soren! Funny, kind, and all-around loveable, but insanely stupid and oblivious at times. It’s part of his charm!

Sure, he’s good at following orders - most of the time. Doesn’t mishear them - often… but this _has_ to be one of those other times. There is absolutely _no way_ her dad would order Soren to kill the princes! 

Right?

“Still thinking about how stupid I am?” Soren’s voice cuts into her thoughts as she steps past the last dungeon guards and into the palace, “‘Silly Soren, he’s just a dunderhead. Doesn’t know what he heard.’ That’s the thing, Clauds. You’re wrong this time. I know _exactly_ what he said. He can try and twist it however he wants, but I know what he said. What he meant.” He heaves in a breath, “Why don’t you believe me?”

She sighs again, “It’s just too weird, Soy. Dad loves the princes, almost like his own sons. Are you sure? Maybe you just _thought_ that’s what he said! Like he was just telling us!”

“Claudia! I know what I heard, I promise! I didn’t imagine it or scramble the order. He wanted me to kill the princes.”

She hisses and shushes him. “The guards are _right there_. You’re gonna get us locked up again.”

He huffs. “Either way, I heard exactly what he said. You weren’t there, Clauds!” 

“It’s just… You’ve never really liked magic. Maybe you were stressed about the egg? Or projecting the idea you have that magic is evil onto dad! But... you don’t think my magic makes me evil? Do you? So why-” 

“I’ve never thought magic was evil, Clauds.” He says it so quiet it’s nearly a whisper, but it cuts her off just the same. 

“I… You haven’t?”

He shakes his head. “Magic is beautiful, Clauds, but it’s dangerous. Look what it did to your hair!” He reaches out and gently tugs the white lock that now stains her raven-colored head. “I really don’t think this is a good sign.”

She reaches up and pulls the hair back from him. “I’m fine, Soy. People get white and grey hair from stress all the time. It’s not necessarily from the magic.”

“This is different. Stress causes it over time, Clauds. This happened in an instant.”

She groans, “That isn’t the point, anyway!” He raises an eyebrow, “It’s not! The point is that you’re alive and well! And! The other point is! Dad would never have ordered you to do that!”

“Yeah! I thought so too! That’s why I’m so sure that he did! I wouldn’t have made that up. And the thing he said to you about the egg? What order was that? Cause it wasn’t one of mine!”

“I just misunderstood! Like he said! Nothing came of it, so it’s _fine_!”

“Did you though? Did you _really_ misunderstand, or has he just now convinced you of the fault in your own head? Was that order supposedly out of character too? Or did we just never see his true character?”

“Soren… I… what are you saying?”

“I’m saying our father is a bad man, and it took me long enough to realize it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go and _misinterpret_ some more orders.”

With that, he turns and walks away, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Of course, it doesn’t take very long for her to turn and run after him, stopping by the bakery first. A few minutes later, she knocks on his door hesitantly and gives him a small smile when he finally opens the door.

“Jelly tart?” She says in a near whisper, holding up the tray. 

His eyes brighten just a fraction and he steps aside, letting her in. She sets the tray on his desk before settling onto his bed. Silence fills the room as Soren quietly munches on tarts and Claudia plays with a seam on her sleeve. He makes it through three before she finally speaks up.

“I’m sorry Soy. I shouldn’t have just automatically assumed you were wrong. You’re brave and loving, even if you’re an absolute dunderhead some of the time. You would never do something to hurt someone unless you felt they deserved it, I know that. And you’re so trusting too, always seeing the good in others. It’s ridiculous to assume you just put those words in dad’s mouth. I just... I have a hard time believing that dad would say that. He’s a good man. He raised us well.”

“Honestly Clauds, I have a feeling we aren’t going to agree on this one way or the other. I’ve been having doubts about dads intentions for a while. I doubted it with the King, with the princes, it just… doesn’t seem right. And I know you aren’t going to feel that way. You've always been closer to him than me. The two of you are much more alike to each other than I am to either of you.”

She chuckles softly, “Yeah. Maybe you’re right. We might just have to…. Agree to disagree on this one. Yeah?”

He smiles back and drops next to her on the bed, the mattress creaking under his sudden added weight. “Yeah.”

“Your other point though? Probably only _partially_ right. You’re my brother, after all, we grew up together. We’re more alike than we seem.” She smiles, “Except your hair! What’s up with that! Where did it _come from_?? No sir. Maybe we aren’t siblings after all and it’s all a conspiracy! Or! You’ve been wearing a wig your entire life!” She gasps dramatically and reaches out suddenly, yanking his hair. He smacks her hand away with a laugh. “Hmmm... I guess not.” 

“Alright, alright. I get it. You and me. Against the world. Unless that happens to be our father, which we can hope it never comes to.”

They lay back together and stare at the ceiling, thoughts of the coming war filling their young minds. It would be okay though. They have each other.

“Yeah.” She says, “Just you and me against the world.” 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I opened your account when I got my assignment and realized I've read some of you works in the past!!! It was pretty exciting! I have a few currently open on my computer to read when I get the chance so don't be surprised to hear from me in the comments! <3


End file.
